In many applications, such as virtual reality applications, it is desirable to display an immersive, highly visual, three-dimensional (3D) environment or model to a user. To provide an enjoyable experience to a user viewing a displayed 3D model, virtual reality applications typically require high frame rates and, thus, low rendering times. For example, if a frame takes longer than 5-10 milliseconds (ms) to render, it is likely to be dropped, which leads to a judder effect that significantly impacts the user's experience. In addition to low rendering times, it is also desirable to provide a virtual reality 3D model with an extremely high level-of-detail (e.g., a high output resolution).